Secret Admirer
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A new letter to the couple. What news have they gotten now? Who is this so called admirer? And is it me, or does this admirer seem like a stalker?


**Secret Admirer**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or the original canon. I only own the plot and any OCs involved.

**Summary:** A new letter to the couple. What news have they gotten now? Who is this so called admirer? And is it me, or does this admirer seem like a stalker?

**Word Count:** 1210

* * *

><p>"It's been an entire year Mitsu," Ryoma commented sitting on his lover's lap as they watched outside the window of Ryoma's room to see the sunset.<p>

"An entire year since I proposed to you," Tezuka commented in agreement. "Happy Valentine's Day Ryo," he said kissing Ryoma lightly on the forehead.

Ryoma turned his head to face his lover before giving the taller a chaste kiss before laying his head on the other's chest. "Happy Valentines Mitsu."

"What do you want to do today Ryoma?"

"Why don't we just travel around the city? It is the weekend after all," Ryoma said jumping off of Tezuka's lap in order to get dressed for the day.

"Agreed," the other said with a small hint of a smile as he got dressed as well.

"Can you believe that Kawamura-senpai actually got a scholarship to a cuisine school all the way in America?"

"It was good to say the least. He deserves it. He has done a lot to learn more about cooking."

"Still, did you see his face when he left on the airplane to America?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, his face looked a bit sad. Especially when his eyes landed on Fuji-senpai."

"Oh?"

"They were kind of sad but at the same time understanding… I think," Ryoma said shrugging his shoulders slightly as the two finally made their way out the door of the Echizen household. "The others are still going well aren't they?"

"Momoshiro is still dating Ann from what I know. Inui and Kaidoh have actually just gotten together yesterday night. Eiji and Oishi are on a date later today," Tezuka answered.

"I see," Ryoma said with a nod of his head in understanding.

"Come on then. It wouldn't do well to just stand around," Tezuka said putting his hand into Ryoma's and dragging the younger off into the city.

* * *

><p>"Think we should do anything?" Ryoma asked looking through several windows they passed by as they kept walking.<p>

"What do you have in mind?" Tezuka asked as he looked around them for something to do.

"I'll be right back," Ryoma said suddenly releasing Tezuka's hand and practically sprinting into a shop before Tezuka could even tell which shop he went inside.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka questioned looking around for the younger.

Tezuka knew that he couldn't have gone far. They were practically always going out together whether it be on a date or just on a walk around town. Instead of frantically searching for Ryoma, Tezuka just decided to wait.

A good decision too considering Ryoma just popped out from behind him yelling, "Gotcha Mitsu!"

Tezuka just chuckled lightly before turning around and giving the younger a hug. "Must you always try to scare me?"

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Then yes I do," Ryoma said with a smirk on his face as he gave the older a peck on the cheek.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I bought what I wanted to buy."

"What is it?" Tezuka questioned snaking his arms around the boy's waist to try and see into the bag that Ryoma now had.

"No, no, no Mitsu. No peeking," Ryoma said laughing a bit as he closed the bag fully concealing what was inside.

"You little tease," Tezuka said also smiling at the younger's antics. One year had sure changed them from the stoic rocks they were into what they were at the moment. They no longer were the emotionless stones or arrogant boys that their opponents had once called them on the courts. They were just normal people now in a love life that they would never give up.

* * *

><p>The entire day passed by rather quickly as all they were doing was window shopping throughout the day with some hugs and kisses in between.<p>

"Let's go home then," Ryoma said with a smile as he tugged the older further.

"Why not?" Tezuka shrugged before following the younger back home. After a minute of walking, he decided to stop on the spot.

"What's wrong Mitsu?"

Tezuka just smirked before letting go of Ryoma's hand and then stepping forward quickly while maneuvering his arms to pick Ryoma up bridal-style.

"What?" Ryoma yelped a bit from surprise. "Mitsu what are you doing?"

"Carrying my love back home for Valentine's Day to be over," Tezuka said as he nuzzled the top of the boy's head.

"You silly romantic." Even though Ryoma sounded a bit mean, Tezuka could tell that the younger didn't mean it as the emerald-haired head laid itself onto his chest.

Tightening his hold on the younger, he could tell the other was tired. They had never gone out for the entire day unless it was with the other regulars, so it would make sense that the younger would be so tired in the first place.

"Go ahead and sleep Ryoma. I'll wake you up when we get back home," Tezuka said laying a gentle kiss on Ryoma's forehead and then his lips.

When he pulled away, he saw a serene smile on the younger's face before the golden eyes closed signaling that the other had indeed fallen asleep like the older suggested.

With a smile on his face, Tezuka continued walking toward the Echizen household completely forgetting about the mysterious bag and instead focusing on the road while occasionally glancing at the boy in his arms and/or gently kissing the other's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Ryo," the freshman prodigy heard as he fluttered his eyes awake.<p>

"Mitsu?" Ryoma said tiredly as he sat up and yawned cutely only to be dragged into a hug by the older. "How long did I sleep?"

"It's nearly ten so it's fine," Tezuka said before staring Ryoma straight in the eyes. "You might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked as he saw Tezuka had him something.

It was a chocolate rose wrapped in cellophane with a paper heart attached to it using ribbon.

"I have one too," Tezuka said bringing his own out. "It seems someone left us a little gift while we were out."

"Let's see what the hearts say," Ryoma said flipping open the paper heart. "That doesn't make any sense. It's cut off at the ends."

"The same. Do you think we need to put them next to each other?"

"Probably," Ryoma said with a shrug before moving closer to Tezuka to put the hearts close enough to read off of.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving you both <strong>

**Or seeing your smiles makes my day.**

**Valentine's is a day for love**

**Everyone deserves it I say,**

**For those you care about,**

**Underneath that stoic tone,**

**Just give them a smile.**

**It'll be sure to go a hundred miles.**

**So please just give me this one chance.**

**You won't regret it in the least.**

**Understand that I'll never betray you.**

**Unless you don't know who I am**

**So I must tell you one single clue**

**Underneath this mask, a clever one**

**Knows the feelings I have for you both.**

**Everyone needs a chance, so please love me as I love you.**

* * *

><p>Tezuka and Ryoma finished reading at the same time. Glancing toward each other, they both wondered the same thing.<p>

"Who could this person even be?"

Well then, we'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
